Les Défis d'Aventures - Cinquième édition
by Les Defis d'Aventures
Summary: Le recueil des textes produits pour la cinquième édition des Défis d'Aventures, du 28 Août au 27 Septembre. Venez lire, commenter et, pourquoi pas, participer à votre tour !
1. Avant-propos

Bonjour, bienvenue sur le recueil du cinquième Défi d'Aventures ! Si c'est le hasard qui vous mène ici, nous vous invitons à cliquer sur notre profil pour plus d'informations, notamment concernant les participations.

Ne perdons pas nos bonnes habitudes et, avant donc de commencer à vos proposer les diverses participations, faisons un petit rappel de ce défi :

Cette fois-ci, retour aux classiques mais avec un peu de difficulté supplémentaire ! En effet, nous vous proposons d'écrire en 500 mots (-10%/+10%) en incluant les 10 mots suivants, classés par difficulté :

Facile (5): Acier, Montagne, Écume, Voleur, Étinceler  
Moyen (3): Luminescent, Caracoler, Stagner  
Difficile (2): Oriflamme, Septentrional

Vous aurez jusqu'au Mercredi 27 Septembre minuit pour nous faire parvenir vos créations.  
Sur ce, bon mois de création, bonne rentrée, prenez-y du plaisir et bon courage ! Et pensez à laisser des reviews pour les participants, même quelques mots, c'est toujours une grande source de joie pour les auteurs !


	2. Participation de Olivia14

Voici ma participation au 5ème défi d'Aventures ! Pour me joindre autrement que via fanfiction .net : The14Olivia sur Twitter

* * *

Il tira sur la bride, son cheval ralentit. Obéissant. La monture s'arrêta, épuisée par la course effrénée qui lui avait laissé une légère écume sur le museau. Lui, il hésita un bon moment. Faillit se raviser. Puis se décida enfin. Il en avait le droit, après tout. Et il en avait le courage.

Il se retourna, et fit face à Fort d'Acier, coincé entre ses montagnes éternelles, sombre capitale du royaume nain septentrional. Il fit face à son passé et encaissa bravement la sourde vague de regrets qui faillit le faire trembler. Il se secoua et haussa les épaules. Il n'avait rien à se reprocher. Il ne partait pas comme un voleur, mais comme un prince démissionnaire. La tête haute et le cœur bardé des meilleures intentions du monde. Il avait trop subi, trop reçu. Sans jamais avoir le droit de donner ou de rendre en échange. Il n'en pouvait plus de voir le royaume, son royaume stagner ainsi entre la vétusté indétrônable de ses principes et la fragilité apparente des réformes insupportables qu'il voyait se mettre en place depuis quelques temps. Il n'en pouvait plus de voir toutes les portes se fermer devant lui, implacables, ironiquement serviles, pendant qu'on lui ouvrait tout grand des barrières infranchissables, des grilles d'or fin qui le répulsaient plus que tout.

Entre les deux, il avait aperçu un jour cette voie translucide, ce chemin luminescent qui l'appelait de son ombre envoûtante et amoureuse…

Prendre la route, tout laisser derrière soi, courir l'aventure et l'aimer de tout son cœur, de toutes ses forces, de tout son corps… Lui offrir sa vie et la laisser faire de soi son esclave… L'enlacer une bonne fois pour toutes et ne plus jamais la quitter…

Il avait trop caracolé dans sa jeunesse pour ne pas savoir que l'hésitation n'était avantageuse que courte. Il avait vite pris sa décision et désormais, alors que son cheval paissait tranquillement l'herbe printanière du pays des Nains, il regardait Fort d'Acier, la ville qu'il avait tant aimée et tant honnie, et savait qu'il n'y reviendrait que pour lui rendre tout ce qu'il lui devait.

Il tourna à nouveau ses regards vers la frontière des royaumes humains, le cœur un peu lourd… Mais la liberté, claironnante, fit claquer ses oriflammes d'argent et il répondit de tout son cœur, d'or sur champ de gueules. L'aventure n'avait qu'à bien se tenir. "Je suis Grunlek von Krayn, et j'emmerde d'avance tous ceux qui voudront se mettre en travers de ma destinée."


	3. Participation de Sirayar

_Une prime risquée_

Un grand bâtiment était réputé pour sa haute sécurité. L' **oriflamme** , qui le symbolise, montrait une **montagne** et des pierres avec plusieurs rayons **luminescents** , un sac bien rempli, ainsi qu'une masse d'arme et une épée croisées ensemble. C'était des marchands de minerais rares, à la réputation de trouver et de fabriquer l'impossible.

De l'intérieur des lieux, durant la nuit, il y avait des hurlements énervés. Tenant à ne pas connaitre le châtiment de l' **acier** , un **voleur** sortait de la fenêtre du 3ème étage. Il semblait descendre le mur avec ses mains et ses pieds. Des cordes marrons sortaient de sa capuche; c'était en fait des nattes car le détrousseur dissimulait sa technique pour ne pas montrer comment il était entré la première fois.

N'étant pas trompés longtemps, cinq gardes sortirent de la porte d'entrée pour traquer le fuyard. Grâce à la télékinésie, un des gardes étaient subitement tombé, entrainant un deuxième dans sa chute. Les trois encore debout sautèrent par-dessus les collègues pour ne pas stopper la traque.

La course poursuite continuait. Mani se cacha dans un bâtiment abandonné. Les trois se méfièrent de ne pas entendre les pas de course du malandrin, décidant de fouiller les lieux. Un seul garde cherchait attentivement, tandis que les autres sortaient par une autre porte. Ne trouvant pas le délinquant, il partit rejoindre les autres.

Le botaniste retourna, sans être remarqué, à sa chambre de l'auberge par la fenêtre pour faire croire qu'il n'en est jamais sorti.

Le lendemain, le solitaire, vêtu en grand robe grise, avait attaché ses nattes entre elles, se vit remettre par l'aubergiste une boite taillée. Retournant dans sa chambre afin de "vérifier s'il a oublié quelque chose", Mani ouvrit la boite, trouvant un sac dans lequel il vit **étinceler** une jolie somme, ainsi qu'un message du client lui demandant de trouver la caravane **septentrionale** pour le paiement, ainsi que fuir en étant caché par elle, le client préférant que Mani ne dise rien en étant jamais capturé.

Mani détruisit le message, cacha l'argent dans ses sous-vêtements, et garda la boite pour lui servir de confirmation qu'il est "l'employé". Trouvant la caravane, il reçut l'autre moitié du paiement en échange du métal précieux, acceptant de partir avec le groupe. Tous quittèrent la ville sans esbroufe.

En forêt, un homme à cheval et des bandits stoppèrent la caravane. Le cheval se mit à **caracoler** sans raison, faisant tomber le chef. Sa propre lame, exceptionnellement volante, était située à son cou. La supériorité morale des brigands ayant **stagné** , les mercenaires de la caravane ordonnèrent au groupe d'abandonner armes et armures, puis de repartir, choses faites. Merci la télékinésie.

Voyant la frontière et les gardes, Mani anticipait d'être reconnu. Il vola une carte, de quoi camper, grignoter, puis s'enfuya trouver un lieu où dormir. Le jour suivant, il prit une douche sous une cascade, puis un bain moussant d' **écume**. Il ne manquait que le savon. Revigoré de ses péripéties, Mani franchit la frontière, loin des gardes. De nouvelles pérégrinations l'attendent.


	4. Participation de LokiMKLocke

_5ième Défi Aventure_

 _500 mots ? Que ce défi fût des plus... ardu... M'enfin ! Écrire reste un plaisir ! Surtout pour une communauté aussi agréable qu'est la fan-base d'aventure ! J'en profite pour vous dire un très grand merci pour vos retours dès plus sympathique à chaque défis, donc MERCI !_

 _Voilà, maintenant je retourne me cacher parce que j'ai pas l'habitude._

 _Loki M.K. Locke_

Une montagne en tant que fond, le ciel de la nuit, Shin et Mani étaient allongés côte à côte, sur un oriflamme d'une quelconque cité septentrionale que le voleur du groupe avait réussi à dérober par on ne savait quel miracle. Il s'en était même vanté tout le long du court trajet qu'ils avaient arpenté, Mani caracolant devant le fils de l'écume, ses têtes de flèches en acier cliquetantes et étincelantes à chacun de ses bonds avec la luminescence de la lune, pleine et ronde au dessus de leurs têtes collées l'une à l'autre.

Leurs doigts entremêlés, leurs corps dénudés offert à l'air rendu lourd par la présence d'un orage stagnant depuis plusieurs semaines au dessus de la région et la respiration profonde, les deux amants se remettaient de leur ébat récent. Ils ne parlaient pas, nul besoin pour le moment, ils appréciaient la présence l'un de l'autre dans ce moment intime et rare. Un loup hurla au loin, ils s'entre-regardèrent, les lèvres à quelques centimètres. Mani s'approcha d'avantage, il allait l'embrasser quand, soudain, Shin eut l'impression que quelqu'un s'était jeté sur son ventre.

-SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN! Debout!

Le réveil fut brutal. La vision d'un Mani, assis à califourchon sur son ventre ne manqua pas de le surprendre. Il n'avait fait qu'un rêve. Certes délicieux, mais un rêve. L'elfe sauta à terre, manqua de se ramasser et descendit rejoindre les autres. Bob était encore en train d'attacher ses épaulettes quand il se tourna dans le lit.

-Nuit tourmentée?

-Naaaaaaaaaaan, pas du tout.

Un soupir lui échappa, faisant rire le pyromage. Bob sorti puis repassa la tête par la porte.

-Blonde ou brune? La fille dont tu rêvais, blonde ou brune?

-Brun... MAIS POURQUOI JE TE DIS CA MOI?

Il lança son oreiller à la tête du mage qui rit en l'esquivant. Lorsqu'il rejoignit le groupe, Bob ricanait encore. Il s'assit lourdement près de Grunlek. Face à Mani. Il jouait avec ses araignées et il le fixait comme un demeuré.

Après un repas rapide, le groupe quitta la ville, Bob sur Brasier trottant entre Shin et Théo. Son regard allait et venait entre Mani juste devant eux et Shin qui semblait perdu dans des pensées peu orthodoxes vu la teinte violette de ses pommettes. Il se retint de rire, attirant l'attention du paladin qui soupira lourdement un «hérésie à la con».

-Tu pense à quoi Shin?

-R-rien!

-Pourquoi t'es violet?

Le visage de l'elfe était proche, trop, du sien. Un long silence s'étira, Shin reculant et Mani avançant pour rester proche de lui. Finalement, il s'éloigna et Shin respira mieux.

-Bob, pourquoi Shin il est violet?

Le pyromage commença à rire, se retenant à grand peine, avant d'exploser.

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! C'est rien, Shin serait juste très heureux de te montrer le loup.

-Mais, j'ai déjà vu Eden, c'est un loup, non?

L'elfe n'avait pas compris l'allusion mais eux oui et le regard de Shin était mémorable.

 _Voilà !_


	5. Participation de Trakdar

Deux jours et deux nuits de chevauchée frénétique. Deux jours et deux nuits à travers des sentiers rendus boueux par la pluie, deux jours et deux nuits de souffrance pour le groupe d'aventuriers.  
Théo **caracolait** en tête, Lumière traçant sa voie, infatigable, alors que même les flammes de Brasier étaient réduites à de pâles mèches **luminescentes** , tant le voyage avait été éprouvant. Mais même si les paupières de Bob peinaient à rester ouvertes, il ne pouvait pas se permettre une seule seconde de répit : le temps était compté.

Ils ne pourraient plus compter sur leurs montures bien longtemps, même si le paladin parvenait miraculeusement à trouver une route qu'ils pouvaient pratiquer. Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté les **montagnes** de fort d' **acier** , ils avaient cavalés jusqu'à atteindre les eaux **stagnantes** des marais de Castelblanc.  
Le cheval de Shin et Mani était à bout de souffle, et menaçait de s'effondrer à chaque instant. Et le changement de climat n'aidait pas : passer de la fraîcheur des monts **septentrionaux** , à la moite chaleur des plaines marécageuses, pesait sur leurs systèmes comme un maléfice destiné à les faire tomber.

Finalement, leur objectif se révéla à eux par le biais d'un vif éclat de lumière à l'horizon. Une mer d' **oriflammes** argentées dansait élégamment dans les airs, et même avec l'absence de soleil, les armées de la lumière **étincelaient** comme mille étoiles, se détachant du paysage comme des anges descendus sur terre. Une vision d'ordinaire exaltante, mais qui figèrent les visages des aventuriers dans l'effroi : ils arrivaient trop tard.

Le terrible son d'une centaine de cors résonna dans les airs comme une lamentation céleste, et des flammes s'élevèrent à l'ouest. Des milliers de lances percèrent à travers le rideau de pluie, amorçant leur avancée, et la terre trembla sous leurs pas : la bataille venait de commencer, et rien ne semblait pouvoir plus l'arrêter.

Les poings de Grunlek se crispèrent sur la robe de Bob : le même sentiment de frustration le traversait. Éreinté, le mage avait du mal à retenir ses larmes de colère.  
Shin et Mani parvinrent enfin à leur hauteur, et par leurs visages crispés, il put voir que même l'elfe voleur partageait la terrible peine qui avait envahi le cœur du groupe.

Soudainement, Théo fit violemment claquer les reines de sa monture, et fila tel un **diable** vers le champ de bataille. Les deux armées s'apprêtaient à charger, mais le paladin fonçait droit sur leurs chemins, sous le regard stupéfié de ses camarades.

Mais ils poussèrent tout de mêmes leurs chevaux à sa suite.

Encouragé par une étrange confiance qu'il ne pouvait pas expliquer, Bob suivit ses amis en plein centre de l'étau humain qui se resserrait autour d'eux. La détermination qui animait le paladin résonnait en lui comme un chant guerrier, et fit s'embraser sa dernière lueur d'espoir.

Oui, quoi qu'il en coûte, ils mettraient fin à cette guerre inutile.


	6. Participation de Draco Nocte

Salutations lectrices, lecteurs,

C'est une troisième participation aux **Défis d'Aventures** que je vous présente ! Et pour cette fois, je ne donnerai aucune indication quant à l'histoire racontée ci-dessous. Je veux vous laisser découvrir la petite surprise que je vous ai préparé. Bonne lecture ~

 _\- Draco Nocte_

* * *

Dans un horizon aux couleurs chatoyantes, le soleil **étincelle** , resplendit et, bientôt, s'évanouit derrière les lointaines **montagnes** **septentrionales**. La lueur du crépuscule réchauffe une dernière fois l'inconnu allongé dans l'herbe gracile. Il somnole, le visage encapuchonné. Qui se douterait qu'une telle tranquillité cache en réalité quelqu'un qui aime **caracoler** jour et nuit ? Pour cette fois, il se reposerait. La voyage s'était avéré long et éprouvant.

Engourdi par sa torpeur, il se lève non sans peine, s'étire, et commence à descendre lentement la pente de la colline. En contrebas, une petite rivière coule. Son chant est clair et son eau est fraîche, avec quelque **écume** çà et là. Une eau qui ne **stagne** ni ne croupit, une eau qui semble presque vivante, mais surtout, une eau qui lui donne envie de se baigner. Le temps pourtant lui manque, il n'a déjà que trop tardé. Résigné, il plonge ses mains dans l'eau puis se revigore le visage. Déjà, les premières étoiles apparaissent. Il est temps pour lui de reprendre son chemin.

Voilà maintenant quelques jours que l'inconnu avance. Les vallons ont fait place à la plaine, dont une majestueuse forêt dessine la bordure. Il s'interroge alors quant à la direction à prendre. Question qui trouve rapidement sa réponse, lorsqu'il aperçois s'élever une légère colonne de fumée au cœur du bois. Une aubaine de bien des manières, de quoi avoir à manger... et sûrement se faire un peu d'argent. À cette perspective, il sourit, puis s'élance à vive allure. Bien que les arbres et leur feuillage soient denses, il se faufile sans bruit, avec la dextérité d'un félin. Soudain, la vue s'éclaircit. Là, surplombée par un immense chêne, une vieille masure se tient.

Caché dans un buisson, il observe. La masure ne se trouve qu'à une dizaine de pas, elle semble vide. Les alentours sont calmes, peut-être trop. Malgré tout, trop belle est l'occasion pour ne pas la saisir. Il s'approche donc, sur ses gardes, de l'entrée. Cette dernière est ornée d'un dessus-de-porte métallique, oxydé par le temps, où on peut deviner qu'un nom y a été élégamment gravé en elfique. Déçu de ne pas réussir l'inscription trop abîmée, il s'engouffre silencieusement à l'intérieur. Il eut à peine le temps de distinguer l' **oriflamme** aux couleurs de la tour des mages accroché au mur du fond qu'une voix autoritaire l'interpella.

"Salutations, **voleur**."

Le sang de ce dernier ne fit qu'un tour. Faisant volte-face, le voici nez-à-nez avec un vieillard. Celui-ci revêtait une robe de mage qui, bien que ternie par le temps, gardait toute sa splendeur d'antan. Sa main ridée tenait un bâton doré décoré d'une gemme rouge en son sommet et, chose surprenante, on pouvait distinguer des écailles sur ses joues à demi cachées derrière ses longs cheveux argentés. L'intrus jeta sa capuche en arrière.

"Ne crains rien. Je m'appelle Balthazar Octavius Barnabe, mais tu peux m'appeler Bob." dit le vieil homme en se caressant la barbe.

Il rit, car cette personne, il la reconnaît. Des cheveux noirs avec des tresses, de petites lames d' **acier** à leur bout, des oreilles pointues, une peau légèrement bleutée et des yeux profondément **luminescents**. Telle est la fille de ses deux amis de toujours.


	7. Participation de Kermadec

_Bonjour, bonsoir tout le monde, ici Kermadec ! Comme d'habitude, on repart vers le Repos du Guerrier. Que voulez-vous, cette histoire m'amuse beaucoup trop ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)_

* * *

Assis dans le jardin, **Bob Lennon** observait les _montagnes_. La vie était si paisible, ici. Les aventuriers semblaient avoir définitivement renoncé à l'agitation de leur ancienne vie. Même l'épée _d'acier_ de **Théo** trônait désormais au-dessus de la cheminée, trophée rutilant d'une époque glorieuse. Désormais, tous se satisfaisaient des sourires des clients et des pourboires laissés dans l'Heureux Pot du Guerrier.

De son côté, **Shin** s'affairait à nettoyer les fenêtres de l'auberge, aidé tant bien que mal par **Icy** , qui projetait parfois un peu _d'écume_ sur les carreaux. Ils furent les premiers à percevoir le bruit des sabots. Au loin, un groupe de cavaliers laissaient leurs montures _caracoler_ le long du chemin qui menait à la taverne. L'homme de tête tenait dans sa main une _oriflamme_ bariolée. **Shin** ne parvint pas à l'identifier, mais cette vision lui donna un mauvais pressentiment. Un tel rassemblement était rarement porteur de bonnes nouvelles. Le demi-élémentaire se rua à l'intérieur pour prévenir ses amis.

 _"Ouvrez, au nom du Roi !"_

 **Grunlek** se chargea d'accueillir ces visiteurs indésirables. Souvent, sa bonhomie déridait le plus sinistre des voyageurs. Cette fois-ci, lui-même se sentit mal à l'aise face à la troupe de soldats qui pénétra dans l'auberge sans s'embarrasser de la moindre salutation.

 _"Garde Royale du Cratère. Nous sommes à la recherche d'un criminel en fuite. Un_ _ **voleur**_ _nommé Mani le Double. Sa tête est mise à prix, nous devons le conduire au Roi, qui décidera de son sort. Si vous détenez des informations, nous vous ordonnons de nous les communiquer. Si vous nous cachez quoi que ce soit, vous serez accusés de complicité et de haute trahison envers la couronne de sa Royale Majesté."_

Pris de cours, les tenanciers n'osèrent pas s'exprimer. **Bob** tenta d'établir une connexion mentale avec ses camarades, mais échoua. Il n'avait pas lancé ce sort depuis une éternité… Il ne parvint qu'à se faire remarquer en produisant un mince halo _luminescent_ autour de sa tête, qui attira l'attention d'un soldat. Celui-ci dégaina son épée. **Mani** s'avança alors, malgré les grognements de protestation des autres aventuriers.

 _"Je suis Mani le Double._

 _\- Saisissez-le !"_

Les soldats s'emparèrent de l'elfe. Le capitaine de la garde affichait un air triomphant.

 _"Enfin, nous l'avons retrouvé. Cela faisait des mois que nous_ _ **stagnions**_ _sur une fausse piste. Parfait. Messieurs, ce misérable ne vous causera plus d'ennuis. Nous allons l'emmener, et reprendre la route jusqu'à la capitale, dans la partie_ _ **septentrionale**_ _du Cratère._

 _\- Hein ?_ S'étonna un soldat

 _\- Au Nord, abruti. On retourne au palais, la mission est terminée._

 _\- Ah !"_

Les tenanciers regardèrent, impuissants, leur ami se faire ligoter et emmener. Qu'auraient-ils pu faire face à la garde royale sans compromettre leur propre sécurité? Tandis que **Bob** se jetait dans les bras de **Shin** pour pleurer avec lui la disparition de leur amour, **Théo** et **Grunlek** aperçurent, au fond de la pièce, plusieurs paires d'yeux qui étincelaient. **Gérard** , l'araignée géante, avait tout vu. Elle se rua vers la porte et partit à la poursuite des gardes…


	8. Participation de DedeLeRital

Le corps fut violemment relâché par le courant sur la berge du fleuve, encerclé d'une **écume** persistante. Inerte pendant plusieurs minutes qui semblèrent durer une éternité, le corps fut soudainement sujet à de nombreux spasmes qui le retournèrent sur le ventre, expectorant de grandes quantité de liquide par gerbes successives. Sa respiration reprit de manière difficile et irrégulière avant qu'il ne s'autorise à ouvrir les yeux pour examiner le décor l'entourant. L'obscurité de la nuit ne lui offrit malheureusement pas ce luxe, mais sa position par rapport au repère **luminescent** qu'était le grand astre septentrional lui permit cependant de se repérer géographiquement de façon approximative. Bien qu'une affreuse migraine lui martelait les tempes, et qu'une vilaine blessure au flanc, dont le sang s'était mis à **stagner** sous forme d'auréoles marrons autours de la blessure, lui rendirent le travail plus ardue, l'inconnu se résolut tout de même à se lever et à remettre de l'ordre dans ses souvenirs…

Tout avait commencé par une fuite, un tonnerre de sabots frappant le roc d'une **montagne** , la course à pied ne lui accordant que peu d'avantages par rapport à ses poursuivants invisiblement bruyant, mais facilitant ses déplacements dans une zone aussi escarpée. Sur l'instant, il n'avait pas compris quelle était la raison de cette chasse à l'homme, il n'était ni un **voleur** , ni un assassin, et être un simple rôdeur n'avait jamais été un crime, mais la flèche fichée dans sa hanche lui avait définitivement ôté le doute sur qui en était la proie. La course s'était prolongée jusqu'en aval du pic rocheux, et se stoppa par la malheureuse rencontre avec un large bras de fleuve lui bloquant toute chance de poursuivre sa retraite. En se retournant, il avait pris conscience de la faiblesse de l'avance inexistante qu'il avait. Les cavaliers étaient sur ses talons, reprenant l'avantage d'un terrain plus plat, forçant les montures à un galop effréné, les obligeant parfois à **caracoler** pour ne pas s'emboutir entre elles. Hormis l'archer l'ayant visé avec succès, les autres utilisaient des lances ornées d' **oriflammes** , et dont l' **acier** semblait tout aussi menaçant qu'aveuglant par les reflets qu'il projetait à force d' **étinceler** au soleil de la fin de journée. L'étau s'était resserré aussi efficacement qu'un noeud coulant et il n'aurait dû avoir aucune chance de s'en sortir… Et pourtant, l'eau était sortit de son lit en une imposante vague qui les fauchèrent avec lui. Il n'avait même pas souvenir d'avoir entendu les hennissements paniqués des chevaux avant de sombrer, tous avaient été irrémédiablement emportés vers les profondeurs inconnues du fleuve… Et il semblait être le seul des alentours à en être ressortit, sans compter l'arc de son assaillant sur lequel il venait de marcher. Il se baissa pour l'attraper et le positionner en bandoulière, en souvenir de cette journée dont il n'avait pas encore compris la raison… Mais qu'il finirait rapidement par découvrir au vue de la teinte bleue que prenait sa peau.

Son nom était Shinddha Kory… Et tels furent donc sa naissance et ses premiers instants en tant que demi-élémentaire.


	9. Participation de Dolip1000mg

Nous sommes le 15 du mois, et alors que je prends du retard dans l'écriture de Foa, voici ma participation à la 5ème édition des Défis d'Aventures !

\^-^/ 506 words !

.

* * *

.

Le soleil commençait à peine à se lever et il était déjà debout. Le dos courbé, les mains dans la vase, il essayait de déboucher le canal d'irrigation de ses champs. Les dernières pluies avaient complétement bloqué le conduit avec les feuilles mortes et les résidus de boue. Il avait attendu, et maintenant, les effluves qui avaient **stagnés** lui donnaient des hauts le cœur.

Alors qu'il était pieds et bras dans la gadoue, envoyant sur le côté des poignées de fanges, un éclat attira l'attention de ses yeux fatigués. Il se redressa, se tenant les reins, et vit sur le chemin en bordure des silhouettes approchées. Il tourna la tête vers son molosse. Mais la vielle bête était assoupie, l' **écume** aux babines. Il était loin le temps où il aboyait sur la moindre personne.

Retournant le regard vers les étrangers, le paysan comprit ce qui avait attiré son regard. Un rayon de soleil avait fait **étinceler** un bijou d'un des voyageurs. Celui-là même qui remarqua sa présence, alors qu'il se rapprochait doucement de sa position, et qui le salua d'une injonction typique des gens de la ville. Il ne rendit qu'un hochement de tête méfiant. Ils n'avaient rien de **voleur** , et il n'avait pas besoin d'une **oriflamme** pour comprendre qui ils étaient.

Des Aventuriers.

Ils étaient mal vu dans la région et les choses sur le visage de l'homme, aussi sympathique de premier abord fut-il, n'aidait pas le paysan. Il se rassura néanmoins en apercevant la figure du peuple **septentrional** qui habitait les **montagnes** non loin.

Contrairement à d'autres, il avait toujours eu de la sympathie pour les Nains. Celui du groupe dû remarquer son changement d'humeur, car il quitta la route et s'approcha de lui. Il prit peur lorsqu'il vit une louve le suivre, mais il fut rapidement mis en confiance par l'étranger. Elle se mit juste à le humer de loin avant d'aller **caracoler** dans le pré.

Avec un sourire, le nain au bras et à l'œil mécanique lui proposa son aide et il l'aida à sortir de son trou. Il appela deux de ses compagnons et ils se mirent alors à utiliser de la magie sur son installation. Il y avait bien des années que le vieux paysan n'avait plus vu ça.

L'eau vive se remis à couler dans le fossé et un caillot de terre flotta juste au-dessus. L'humidité quitta également ses vêtements au profit d'une douce chaleur, alors qu'une main s'était posée sur son épaule. Le dernier homme les avait rejoints, bien qu'il tienne les pans de sa robe pourpre loin du sol.

Il aurait voulu leur offrir quelque chose pour les remercier, mais l'elfe du groupe sortit hâtivement un cristal **luminescent** de ses vêtements. Il jeta un regard à l'homme au bâton, puis à ses autres camarades et le Nain finit par dire qu'il devait reprendre la route. Les remerciant maladroitement, le paysan les regarda rejoindre le chemin de Fort d' **Acier**. Il finit par tourner les talons, ragaillardi par cette rencontre. Il avait encore beaucoup de choses à faire aujourd'hui.

.

* * *

.

Saison 4 Episode 17 -Intermède entre le Moulin du Cassel et Toran

Merci d'avoir lu !


	10. Participation de Deeb4905

**Loup-garou**

part. II

 _Salut tout le monde ! Voici ma participation à ce défi, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Il s'agit de la suite de mes précédents textes, ça n'est pas mon meilleur je ne vais pas vous le cacher, la contrainte des 500 mots a été très difficile pour moi qui d'habitude en fais des caisses, j'ai dû tronquer énormément, et donc développer très peu certains aspects. J'ai essayé tout de même de faire quelque chose d'acceptable, alors bonne lecture !_

-Putain !

Théo essaie de défoncer la porte, mais en vain.

-Je suis désolé, je ne comprends pas…

Bob, dévasté, tente de répondre des actes de Tesla, mais doit faire face à la réalité. Elle les a trahis. Les Aventuriers se décidèrent finalement à explorer les lieux en quête d'une issue, mais l'espoir dans leurs yeux cessa d' **étinceler** quand ils découvrirent sur de longues rangées les disparus, plongés dans des bocaux remplis de liquide **luminescent**. Un souffle de vie subsistait chez certains, quelques bulles remontant à la surface et formant une **écume** condamnée à **stagner** ici indéfiniment.

-Bonjour.

Une petite voix surgit derrière eux. Théo, se sentant menacé, dégaina son épée.

-Qui est là ?

De derrière une large **oriflamme** aux couleurs de l'école, sortit une enfant apeurée. Rassuré, Grunlek approcha.

-Viens, n'aie pas peur. Que fais-tu ici ?

-Je… ne me souviens pas.

-Alors pour l'instant restes derrière nous, d'accord ? C'est dangereux ici.

La petite acquiesça tandis que Shinddha appella quelques mètres plus loin. Il attira l'attention de ses amis sur un parchemin :

-C'était posé ici. C'est un poème :

 _ **Dans un village**_ _ **septentrional**_ _ **frappé par l'infortune,**_

 **Ont lieu des enlèvements quand brille la Lune.**

 _ **La créature aime à**_ _ **caracoler**_ _ **avec fierté,**_

 **Car nul n'est parvenu à l'arrêter.**

 **Un jour le maire du village a décidé d'agir,**

 **Car cette bête il était temps de l'occire.**

 **Il a dressé une liste de suspects, à vous de choisir celui qui conviendrait :**

 _ **Entre un**_ _ **voleur**_ _ **doué de télékinésie,**_

 **Un archer ayant pour les puits une phobie,**

 _ **Un paladin sorti de sous une**_ _ **montagne**_ _ **,**_

 **Un nain pour qui la vie de roi était le bagne,**

 **Et un mage de feu ayant des écailles sur les joues,**

 **Qui est le loup-garou ?**

Dubitatif, Grunlek prit la parole :

-Ça n'est pas un poème… C'est une énigme…

-C'est… nous ? L'un d'entre nous serait le responsable ?

-Peut-être… Dans le jeu du loup-garou, la petite fille le sait… Vous croyez que…

Ne faisant plus qu'un, les regards se fixèrent sur l'enfant.

-Petite… Tu sais qui a fait ça ?

La petite hésita, puis acquiesça doucement.

-Tu peux nous dire qui ?

-C'est… lui !

Bob sursauta. C'est lui qu'elle pointe du doigt.

-Attendez, elle doit se tromper, ça ne peut pas être moi !

-C'est pour ça que tu insistais pour rester ? Tu nous réservais le même sort ?

-Ça se tiendrait. On ne sait pas ce qu'Enoch t'a dit sur cette tour. Vous avez peut-être passé un marché.

-Les amis, enfin ! Vous n'allez pas la croire !

-Tu n'aurais pas dû nous trahir, Bob. Je suis désolé.

-Théo, je t'en supplie, écoute moi ! Elle se trompe !

Sans répondre, le paladin s'approche, lève son poing d' **acier** et sans laisser le démon se défendre, lui assène un coup derrière la nuque. Il s'effondre sur le sol. Il ne bouge plus.


	11. Participation de Li-chan Lora

_Voici ma deuxième participation aux défis aventures, avec 547 mots sans compter le titre et cette préface. Dans ma première participation, j'ai évoqué une fanfic sous forme de visual novel sur l'univers d'Aventures, elle se nomme Projets Aventures (Plus d'informations sur le deviantart Faventures). Elle est cours d'écriture mais j'ai fait un opening (en 3 D, je ne sais pas dessiner et je connais personne qui pourrait le faire)._

 _Ce que vous allez lire sera sûrement déroutant, vous allez peut-être me dire « mais non, ce n'est pas comme ça !» ou « Il n'est pas comme ça !» ou quelque chose dans ce genre. Je vous prie de ne me pas me taper. Pour ceux qui ont déjà lu ma première participation, sachez qu'on est toujours dans le même point de vue que ce fameux aventurier. Je vous propose un avant-goût de cette VN, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en penser._

 _Attention : des insultes et des allusions sexuelles sont présents ici mais ce n'est pas un hentai, Billy._

 _Mesdames et messieurs les fans aventuriers, je vous souhaite la bienvenue sur Projets Aventures._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Le retour de Tenebrae

J'existe depuis la nuit des temps, je combattais Lumen à chaque fin de cycle mais c'était une erreur. Car cela à attirer un dévoreur de la Création, ce jour-là dans nos corps d'être de poussière nous le combattions, la dernière fois c'était près d'une **montagne** au bord d'une mer **écumeuse**. Sa magie **luminescente** combiner ma puissance ténébreuse **stagner** au début devant le dévoreur. Mais grâce au Cristal des titans, nous avons réussi à la repousser. C'est aussi à ce moment-là que je suis tombé amoureux d'elle mais chaque fois que nous avons dû réincarner, nous étions séparés. Je ne pouvais plus le supporter, j'étais obsédé par Lumen. Des siècles plus tard, un mortel avait attiré mon attention, il portait **l'oriflamme** des chevaliers **étincelants**. La culture des elfes célestes s'était bien répandu parmi les humains, ils ont fondé l'église de la Lumière. Le nom de famille de cet humain était Silverberg, son cheval **caracoler** vers mon château. Avec une volonté d' **acier** , il me demanda de lui prêter mon pouvoir. Les morts étaient légion et Lumen n'avait pas encore toute sa puissance. J'avais accepté mais j'ai imposé mes conditions. La première était qu'à jamais les Silverberg seraient liée étroitement avec les ténèbres et la seconde -qui était la plus importante pour moi- était qu'il accepte que ma réincarnation face partie de sa famille. C'est ainsi que plusieurs années plus tard, je renais sous les traits d'un humain du nom de Théo de Silverberg pendant que je regagnais ma puissance d'antan, j'ai laissé une partie de moi prendre les commandes. Par moments, j'observais à travers les yeux de mon nouveau moi mes compagnons aventuriers, j'avais parfois un peu peur qu'ils découvrent le secret des Silverberg surtout quand ils disaient que je n'étais pas un vrai paladin. Je me demande ce qu'ils penseront le jour où je serais de nouveau moi-même. Les années passèrent encore et mes compagnons d'avant sont d'après ce que j'ai entendu « déclarer mort ». Grâce à un sortilège j'ai enfin retrouvé ma bien-aimée et avec surprise, elle avait pour compagnons les descendantes de mes amis.

\- J'ai la gueule d'une tapette à robe ! Je vais te fouetter les couilles tellement fort que tu me supplieras de mettre fin à ta pitoyable existence de bouseux !

\- Je-je suis désolé...

\- Pour toi ce sera Dame Lennon, fils de p**e !

\- Pitié, dame...dame

\- DAME LENNON ! L-E-N-N-O-N ! Et j'ai de la pitié que pour ceux qui ont assez d'argent pour l'a payé !

\- Carmilla ! Arrête de traumatiser l'humain !

\- Salutation monsieur l'humain je me présente, Idril Azur, moniale. La grande guerrière à la peau bleue s'appelle Crystal Kory.

\- … Bonjour...

\- Elle est timide. L'elfe à côté se nomme Marylin, une **voleuse**.

\- Je suis une prêtresse de l'église de la luxure ! Pussiez-vous vous faire sodomiser au Paradis.

\- Vous avez déjà rencontré Carmilla Lennon, ensorceleuse. Et voici, Edelia Von Krayn et son loup Adam.

\- Nous sommes enchantés de vous rencontrer, monsieur.

\- On cherche la voie **septentrionale** pour aller à Pandora, vous savez où ça se trouve ?


	12. Participation de Ninlhinn

Les **oriflammes** qui plus tôt tremblaient d'ardeur et de furie pendaient désormais pourrissant et ballottés par le vent, eux qui resplendissaient de gloire et de grandeur séchaient désormais maculés de sang et de mouches, eux autrefois **étincelant** de courage et d'honneur ne dégoulinaient plus que de bave et de putréfaction.

Une vague de flamme submergea l'espace étriqué où s'empilaient cadavres blafards et drapeaux colorés, son **écume** se répandant contre les roches, faisant étinceler l' **acier** des armes gisant dans l'énorme masse cadavérique puante et se dégager une épaisse fumée âcre qui s'empressa d'occuper toute la passe puis d'y **stagner** pendant toute une heure constamment traversée par des jets de flammes qui filaient dans l'air.

\- Générale Silververg ? Il va encore falloir patienter au moins une heure avant que la passe ne soit praticable. Il y a trop de corps à calciner et se précipiter directement dans une telle fumée pourrait se révéler dangereux pour nos hommes.

Victoria de Silverberg hocha la tête en silence et soupira. Elle allait être considérablement ralentie. Une nouvelle vague de flamme balaya le tapis de morts, réduisant en cendres les derniers oriflammes encore debout, les laissant brûler une dernière fois. Pendant un instant, elle put contempler l'intérieur du brasier. La mêlée avait dû être horrible.

\- Le bataille a déjà eu lieu depuis facilement deux semaines… il est étrange que personne ne se soit occupé de nettoyer la passe. Un tel obstacle force les marchands à un grand détour… et la Ligue **Septentrionale** n'est pas du genre à perdre des partenaires commerciaux.

Le silence se rétablit pendant que le soldat et Victoria de Silverberg observaient les nuages ramper et puer et s'écraser contre les parois rocheuses et déborder et se répandre. Face aux cadavres on se relaya et les hommes qui avaient commencé le nettoyage coururent vomir à côté des arbres. Le torrent de flammes qui avait envahi la passe glissait sa lumière les armures des paladins et dans les gemmes **luminescentes** qui ornaient leurs armures et brillaient pour leurs yeux et visages complètement déconfits.

\- Quelle odeur… générale, pardonnez la question mais que vous fait dire que la bataille s'est déroulée il y a deux semaines ? Les corps semblent pourtant bien conservés.

Elle arracha son regard au spectacle des flammes.

\- Le butin. Il ne reste que les armes en fer et en acier dans ce charnier, tout ce qui avait de la valeur a déjà été pris par les **voleurs**.

\- Oh.

Descendant de son cheval en lui caressant l'encolure, Victoria contempla le ciel. Il était d'un bleu calme, apaisant, traversé çà et là par quelques doux nuages, éclairé par un soleil de matinée et parcouru par de petits groupes d'oiseaux. Au contact de cet immense lac céleste, la fumée nauséabonde qui montait et abondait de la passe se dissipait. Elle chercha à percer de ses yeux les remous qui troublaient cette eau lointaine durant toute une heure, vainement.

\- Générale.

Elle fut ramenée à la réalité. L'eau se troubla, les nuages ne furent que des nuages, le soleil qu'un soleil. Les rêveries s'écoulèrent dans le néant.

La troupe commandée par Victoria de Silverberg s'élança vers la **montagne** à toute vitesse. Dans le ciel, les nuages aussi **caracolèrent**.


	13. Participation de Erebe333

La clameur avait explosé dans les gradins. Vacarme plus assourdissant que la cavalcade de milliers de chevaux. La foule électrisée par la violence et par le dénouement qui ramenait au pouvoir le fils prodigue du Roi laissait éclater sa joie. Une joie féroce qui s'embrasa d'autant plus lorsque Grunlek prononça le mot "égalité". La rumeur alla de nouveau crescendo. Elle chevaucha les mots du nouveau souverain des **Montagnes Septentrionales** du Cratère **.** Egalité. Justice. Ordre. Ces idées **caracolaient** dans les cœurs des nains en un tourbillon irrépressible qui emportait les cris à travers le stade.

Mais Thagor, lui, voyait les sourires carnassiers que certains nobles ne réprimaient même plus. Il discernait les regards durs et calculateurs des anarchistes. Voilà des mois que la révolte grondait à Fort d' **Acier.** Une pourriture **stagnante** qui croissait dans les bas-fonds pour infecter tout les niveaux de la société naine. Les beaux parleurs qui transmettaient ce venin portaient maintenant vers le ciel les **oriflammes** frappés des armes des Von Krayn en un simulacre d'allégeance.

Ses espions avaient pu le mettre au courant d'un nombre conséquent de conspirations. Maintenant qu'il était tombé en disgrâce, il doutait que son emprise sur le marché noir et le cadavre de son influence politique soient suffisants pour mettre un frein aux ambitions des autres requins. Mensonge. Complot. Chaos. Les ombres rampantes et nauséabondes de ces mots **voleurs** d'espoir alourdissaient l'esprit de Thagor alors qu'il regardait Grunlek à qui on remettait la hache **étincelante** représentant sa victoire aux Jeux de la Fosse.

Gargrim n'avait d'yeux que pour son nouveau chef de guerre. Ce guerrier ne respectait que la force, l'honneur et le courage. "Il est si simple, pensait amèrement son rival." Tout cela était incarné par Grunlek. Derrière Thagor, le mage des volcans fermait les yeux de la prêtresse des sables. Le sang ne s'écoulait plus à gros bouillons de ses blessures maintenant que la mort s'était emparée d'elle. Il essuya l' **écume** au coin de ses lèvres avec délicatesse. Le magicien l'avait détestée depuis le jour où Thagor l'avait ramenée après l'avoir achetée comme esclave.

Quelques mètres plus loin, l'Armure avait finalement réussit à s'asseoir à peu près droite. Le golem d' **acier** utilisait sa masse d'arme comme un appui de fortune. Les runes qui couvraient une partie de son corps et l'alimentaient en psyché perdaient en énergie et n'étaient plus que de vagues éclats **luminescents.** Sa grande carcasse brisée se tourna vers son maître. Thagor l'avait vu trôner pendant des années dans le hall de la maison familiale où elle brandissait leurs armoiries avant que le mage ne l'anime. Il eut un sourire ironique en se disant qu'elle était une bonne allégorie de l'état de sa lignée. Ils étaient sortis de l'Histoire. Thagor se détourna de ses compagnons.

Le nain savait que son destin n'était pas encore fixé. Grunlek pouvait encore décider de tous les faire exécuter. C'était ce qu'il ferait à sa place. Il réajusta sa toge bleu alors qu'il se préparait à devoir négocier leur survie. Les larmes devraient attendre.


End file.
